This invention relates to a fiber processing machine having rotary components, particularly a flats card or a roller card and further having a shroud which covers the rotary components at least on the top and on the side, including the bearings of the rotary components. The machine further has a suction device including at least one suction head for removing waste, such as dust and fiber fragments or other impurities by an air flow.
In fiber processing machines such as roller cards, it is conventional to surround the rotary components with a shroud from which the dusty air is removed by suction. The air quantities necessary for equalization enter the shroud, for example, from the spinning chamber. Such an arrangement however, lacks controlled flow conditions and further, the aerodynamic conditions underneath the shroud are not constant.